<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes Sadness Can Be Stunning by The_Loving_Embrass_Of_Death</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925596">Sometimes Sadness Can Be Stunning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Loving_Embrass_Of_Death/pseuds/The_Loving_Embrass_Of_Death'>The_Loving_Embrass_Of_Death</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama &amp; Romance, M/M, Smut, Yoi - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Loving_Embrass_Of_Death/pseuds/The_Loving_Embrass_Of_Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Things You Should Know:</p><p>This FanFic contains spoilers! For those of you who have not seen the Anime or who have not finished keep that in mind. This FanFic takes place at the end of episode 11 and is NOT CANONICAL. I would also like to note that this FanFic does have some EXPLICITE CONTENT.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let The Tears Flow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Things You Should Know:</p><p>This FanFic contains spoilers! For those of you who have not seen the Anime or who have not finished keep that in mind. This FanFic takes place at the end of episode 11 and is NOT CANONICAL. I would also like to note that this FanFic does have some EXPLICITE CONTENT.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello Everyone,<br/>I am sad to say that my friend made this account and has given up on writing.<br/>She has now left me this account and said that I should write some Yuri!!! On Ice Fan-fiction for her, but sorry I don't do Yuri!!! On Ice. I will be making Hetalia Fan-fiction mostly, centered around my favorite character Canada! I am new to Archive so please be easy on me while I adjust. Thank You All.</p><p>Sincerely, Author-chan.</p><p> </p><p>,</p><p>The end of episode 11</p><p>Victor and Yuuri are in their hotel room for the Grand Prix Final. Yuuri patiently waiting on the left bed for Victor to come out of his leisurely shower. Yuuri heard the fosset turn off in the bathroom and not long after the tall silver haired Russian came to the bench across from Yuuri wearing nothing but a bath robe, his hair still wet looking as shiny as the band he wore on his finger.</p><p>“So Yuuri what was it you wanted to talk to me about?” Victor said in a cheerful voice a small smile draped across his face.</p><p>“Well, uh…” Yuuri said in a quiet voice “-after the Final, lets end this.”</p><p>Victor’s eyes widened “What” he said in a soft and startled voice</p><p>“You’ve done more than enough for me Victor, thanks to you I was able to give my final season all I’ve got.” He said quietly to Victor. “Thank you for everything, and thank you for being my coach.”</p><p>Yuuri stairing at Victor’s feet noticed a small droplet fall and then immediately looked up to see Victor, tears gently dripping down his face with a sad look in his eyes.</p><p>“Victor?” Yuuri said watching another tear drip down his face.</p><p>“Damn-“Victor said in a low quivering voice “I didn’t expect Katsuki Yuuri to be such a selfish man.”</p><p>“Selfish or not, its my decision” Yuuri said matching the tone of Victors previous sentence “I’m retiring.” Yuuri said in a more serious tone.</p><p>Tears fluttered down Victors long eyelashes like a heavy rain. Yuuri lifts his hand to brush away the hair in front of Victors left eye.</p><p>“What are you doing, Yuuri?” Victor asked with a tinge of anger in his voice.</p><p>“I’ve just never seen you cry before.”</p><p>“I’m mad what should I do?!” he said louder.</p><p>“I don’t know. Please come back to the ice Victor, for as long as I can remember I’ve always loved watching and mimicking your routines and I know this might sound stupid… but I’ve always wanted to see you preform them in person.” Yuuri said hesitantly while fidgeting with his hands.”</p><p>“Yuuri-“ Victor said angrily, “How can I come back if you retire!” he furrowed his eyebrows, his lips quivering and his eyes puffed red. “I want you to stay on the ice as long as you can, Yuuri.”</p><p>Yuuri looked deep into Victors eyes, a sheen of tears making them look like light blue pearls. Yuuri mesmerized by Victors beauty Yuuri says in a soft and cheerful voice “even when you cry, your eyes are the most beautiful I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>Victors face flushes pink as he looks up at Yuuri’s twinkling brown eyes Victor chuckles softly and says as they share a gaze “Mine aren’t nearly as beautiful as yours.”</p><p>Yuuri’s entire face flushes red as he sees Victor moving his face closer to Yuuri’s.</p><p>Yuuri moves his face forward in an effort to show Victor it’s okay, but instead he trips on his untied shoelace, victor grabs his hand to try to stop Yuuri from falling but ends up being pulled down.</p><p>Victor hit his head on the arm of the bench and while his eyes were closed, he didn’t notice Yuuri laying on the floor underneath him. When Victors eyes opened, he realized what had happened and quickly asked Yuuri if he was fine.</p><p>“No…I’m fine what about your head?” Yuuri asked anxiously. As he pulled Victors head down to see what was wrong subconsciously. After a few seconds Yuuri realized what he did and quickly let go as victor pulled his head up, he noticed Yuuri’s blushed face cheek to cheek.</p><p>Victor looked longingly at Yuuri saying in a slow voice “its fine as long as it’s you Yuuri.” Victor cupped Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri moved his hand towards Victors puffy eyes to wipe away what was left of the tears that were once falling profusely.</p><p>Victors mouth widens into a small smile “You know Yuuri-“ he says with a happy sigh “If I come back I’ll need to face true competition and I think only you can rival me” Victor says leaning down closer to Yuuri still underneath him, “Won’t you compete against me next season Yuuri”</p><p>Yuuri’s eyes lit up as he started to cry, Victor leaned into Yuuri swiftly kissing him at first Yuuri was surprised but his lips soon moved into Victors more passionately. Soon Victor had his tongue in Yuuri’s mouth and had a firm grip on Yuuri’s hip.</p><p>Yuuri pulled away from Victor and in a quiet voice said “Hey Victor, can we move somewhere else my back hurts laying on the floor like this.</p><p>Victor surprised looked at Yuuri, his face flushed red and with a little heart shaped smile he said “Sure no problem.”</p><p>Victor got up and gestured to the bed after he had helped Yuuri up off the cold floor.</p><p>Yuuri bite his lip and said “actually I think I might take a shower, is that okay?” Victor smiled and answered with a simple “do you need any help in there.” Yuuri got quiet and the shyly led Victor to the shower.</p><p>When Victor got there, he disrobed immediately and held out a hand to Yuuri saying “are you coming my pork cutlet bowl.” In a seductive voice.</p><p>Yuuri had no choice but to grab onto Victors hand. When he did victor swiftly pulled Yuuri into a hug. </p><p>Yuuri turned around and Victor softly started to move his hands over Yuuri’s clothes.</p><p>Victor said with a demanding and enthusiastic tone “do you want to take off your clothes, or should i?”</p><p>Yuuri stood there and looked at his feet in an inviting pose, Victor took that as the answer he so desperately wanted Yuuri to choose.</p><p>Victor put his hands on Yuuri’s chest and unbuttoned Yuuri’s shirt at a torturously slow rate. Once completely unbuttoned he gripped Yuuri’s thighs gentle and started to kiss his neck.</p><p>When Victor started to pull down Yuuri’s grey sweatpants Yuuri tilted his head back against Victors collar bone and let out a loud moan. Yuuri immediately put his hands over his mouth to block the sounds from coming out of his mouth.</p><p>The sweatpants fell to the floor and Yuuri realized that he had only his tight back underpants on while Victor had nothing. Yuuri at a lack of words just said nervously “u-uhm Victor, I need to have a shower.”</p><p>Victor lightly released his grip from Yuuri’s thighs and let him go over to the shower. Yuuri hurried and pulled the curtain to cover his body as he slowly removed his underwear. When they were completely off Yuuri set them outside the curtain on the floor.</p><p>When Victor saw Yuuri turn on the shower he quickly jumped in and startled Yuuri. Yuuri tried to cover up and said to victor in a shaky voice “didn’t you already have a really long shower Victor, and you should be more modest.”</p><p>Victor looked at Yuuri’s face it made him blush but he simply said “you said I could help you in here, no?”</p><p>Yuuri looked at Victor and then said in a small voice “okay. But you have to promise me you won’t look at me while were in here.”</p><p>Victor walked closer towards him and put his hand on the side on Yuuri’s neck tenderly “you don’t have to hide; you look so beautiful. Come here so I can hold you Yuuri.”</p><p>Yuuri let go of the curtain and stepped into the running water where Victor had been waiting to hold him. Victor looked down at Yuuri and said in a soft voice “Isn’t it relaxing, don’t you feel better?”</p><p>Yuuri deep in Victors embrace rests his head underneath Victors chin and kisses the hand that Victors ring is on, “Yeah, I’m feeling a lot better now.” Yuuri said in a relaxed and relieved tone “Uhm. thank you, Victor, for all the hard work you’ve done for me.”</p><p>“Yuuri,” Victor said surprised at what Yuuri had told him “I’ve done nothing, it was you who practiced so hard, you who convinced me to be your coach with that video, and you who seduced me with your charm and joy at the best banquet I’ve ever been to.”</p><p>Yuuri looked up to see the vulnerable look in Victors eyes and with a sudden leap of confidence grabbed onto the back of Victors neck and pulled him down into a steamy kiss, soon after Victor gripped Yuuri’s hips pulling him in closer.</p><p>Victor moaned into the kiss and Yuuri let out a small laugh of joy. Soon Yuuri’s hands were running threw Victors hair and then in 1 swift motion victor lifted Yuuri balancing Yuuri on the wall with a firm and secure lock on his ass.</p><p>Victor released himself from the kiss despite Yuuri’s attempt to stop him, he soon after started trailing kisses down Yuuri’s neck and the onto his jawline. Victor kissed where Yuuri’s jawline and his ear met. Yuuri slipped his hand almost unnoticed onto Victors thigh, he slowly moved his hand to Victors’ long shaft. Victor surprised at Yuuri’s forwardness nipped at Yuuri’s earlobe making Yuuri release a yelp he’d been holding back.</p><p>“Victor- I need to wash my hair” Yuuri said between breaths.</p><p>“Why not wash your hair tomorrow morning Yuuri.” Victor paused to breath and whispered in Yuuri’s ear quietly “Isn’t there something that you’d rather do then wash your hair?” Victor leaned in to kiss Yuuri slowly.</p><p>Yuuri put his hand in front of Victor’s mouth so that they couldn’t kiss “It’s unfair when you say that, you’re gonna make me blush.”</p><p>Victor put Yuuri down and took a bottle of shampoo from his bag of hair care products, “Here Yuuri, use this. It’ll make your hair as soft as mine.”</p><p>“You really care about your hair.”</p><p>“I’d go bald right here if it meant that I could keep you forever.”</p><p>Yuuri’s face flushed completely red and he said in a pouting voice “What did I just say about being to cute!?”</p><p>“Ha-ha, sorry I forgot. Want me to put in the shampoo for you?” Victor said with a huge smile across his face.</p><p>“Sure, if you want to.” Yuuri said with an even bigger smile.</p><p>“Alright lets finish up quick, I want to snuggle you in our warm bed.”</p><p>“Wait but it’s a double, there isn’t enough room and besides the blanket takes up a lot of space.”</p><p>“Well then Yuuri.” Victor said his hand gently rubbing Yuuri’s chin “I suppose I’ll have to be your blanket and keep you as warm as I can.”</p><p>“Let’s just finish our shower already.” Yuuri said as he turned around to allow Victor to wash his hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'll Win It For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this chapter was so short but I'll be posting chapter 3 really soon.<br/>Also I was thinking of making an Omega-verse FanFic, please comment if you think I should or should not.<br/>Happy Reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they had finished their shower Yuuri turned the fossette off and quickly dressed himself in the robe on the floor scurrying under the blankets in his bed. Victor came out 10 minutes later, “Hey victor I set an alarm for 8:30 tomorrow morning so make sure yo-“ Yuuri looked up to see Victor wearing nothing but a small towel for drying your hands. “VICTOR! Put some clothes on.” Yuuri said his face completely red.</p><p>“What You're the one who stole my robe when you got out of the shower." Victor said in a slightly accusatory manner. "I'm so cold Yuuri, can I come in there and warm up please?"</p><p>Yuuri let out a small sigh and said quietly into the pillow his head was resting on "Fine. but we have to get up early so try to sleep. and put on some clothes please."</p><p>"Aww, you're no fun Yuuri!" he said in a frustrated tone "But if you really won't have it any other way then fine I'll wear a pair of underwear."</p><p>"Can't you put more on Victor?"</p><p>"I'm already wearing my underwear, what more could you possibly want!?" Victor said in a loud sad tone.</p><p>“Your underwear is a speedo!” Yuuri grumbled and said with a small sigh “Can you at least put on some shorts.”</p><p>“Sorry, no can do Yuuri.” He said with a smile on his pale face.</p><p>“Oh yeah. And why is that Victor?” Yuuri let out a small noise of surprise as I feel the bed sink next to him “Because, I don’t want to let my only pair of shorts get dirtied by the things I’m going to do to you tonight.”</p><p>Victor leaned in a began kissing Yuuri’s cheek drawing himself closer to Yuuri so that they were spooning. Yuuri turned his head to talk to Victor but the way he moved made it so that Victor gently pushed against Yuuri’s lips. “Wow! How forward of you Yuuri.” He said happily as he moved his head up.</p><p>“N-no. So-sorry Victor it was an acci-“ Victor puts his finger on Yuuri’s lips “Shh. Let’s just enjoy the moment before it’s gone.” Victor purred in Yuuri’s ear, causing chills to run up his spine.</p><p>Victor grabbed onto the back of Yuuri’s neck and his collar bone causing Yuuri to face Victor “Y-your re-really close.” Yuuri said in a quivering voice.</p><p>Victor simply smiled and said "If  you want I can leave to my own bed. but I get lonely when you aren't next to me and I would much rather be here next to you." Yuuri looked up at him and said with a smile forming at the edges of his lips "You always know just what to say at times like these." They both chuckled happily looking deep into each others eyes, "You know what?" Victor said letting out a happy sigh, "what?" Yuuri responded "I think I love you Yuuri."</p><p>Yuuri's eyes fixated on the rings they both wore, "When you said that they were engagement rings," Yuuri said looking up at an enthusiastically blushing Victor who simply replied with "Yuuri, i meant what i said. and i know that you love me. so please, when you win the grand prix finally can we get married for real?"</p><p>Yuuri was speechless and Victor knowing that Yuuri would come around to it eventually said quickly "I don't need an answer right now but please think it over, I won't pester you because I know you ha-" Victor was cut off by Yuuri, tears dripping down his face "I love you so much Victor. Please never leave me. I will win the grand prix final and I will marry you once I do." Victor starts crying and leans into Yuuri for a hug.</p><p>"Victor, please kiss me." Victor surprised just let out a light laugh and "Why are you laughing Victor?" Yuuri saw a single tear drop spill from Victors eye "Why are you cryin-" but before he could awnser he had been pulled into Victors loving embrace, "How could I ever leave my tasty pork cutlet bowl. I only want you in my life."</p><p>Yuuri not knowing what to do with Victor sobbing and hugging him. Victor looks up at Yuuri while he wipes away his tears and says his voice full of happiness "Could you please get me a cup of water. My throat hurts."</p><p>"Sure whatever you need." Yuuri gets up out of bed before realizing Victor still had a hand on the back of his robe, causing it to fall to the floor. Yuuri quickly grabbed the blanket from the other bed and made his way to the kitchenette as though nothing happened. When he returned to the bed with Victors cup of water Victor took a long sip while Yuuri said with a tinge of regret in his voice "Let's do it." Victor spat out his water in shock and yelled "What?!" "Oh no Victor you got the bed wet, we should move to the other one."</p><p>"No Yuuri, what did you just say!?"</p><p>"Well uhm if I remember correctly I said Let's Do It." he said in thought "Why, did I stutter?"</p><p>"No, i was just surprised that you asked me. I always thought you didn't want to have sex." "Well to be honest I really didn't, I was fine with just kisses and snuggles, but then i met you. So victor, will you please sleep with me?" Victor put on a fake smile and said "Sorry but i need you to win me a medal, silver or higher first."</p><p>Those words seemed like daggers in Yuuri's heart. "Oh don't worry Yuuri, all you have to do is win first or second place. I mean I've done it 5 times so it can't be that hard for you right."</p><p>"You make winning sound like a walk in the park." Yuuri said "Okay now lets go to bed." victor said while yawning. They laid there for a while before Victor said quietly to Yuuri "I think that you need to get that medal soon because I don't think that I can wait until next season."</p><p>"Don't worry victor, I'm gonna win it for you tomorrow at the Free Skate. Just you watch!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Will Protect You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey,<br/>Sorry I didn't post this sooner but I was kept late at work with some 'Karen' and the people who did the shift after me were 3 hours late.<br/>Please comment with constructive criticism so I can improve my shitty writing.<br/>TIME SKIP: this chapter happens at the end of episode 12 after Victor and Yuuri's Exhibition.<br/>Sorry if it's bad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victor and Yuuri skate off the ice after finishing a beautiful Exhibition and are greeted with cheers from Chris, and Phitchit.</p><p>“I didn’t see that coming Victor” said the swiss skater dumbfounded “Yeah, neither did I. you guys did great out there!” exclaimed Phitchit in a loud enthusiastic voice.</p><p>“Really. I’m glad to hear it!” Victor said taking the same tone as Phitchit. “Yours were really good too.”</p><p>Yuuri let out a small happy sigh of relief “Yeah. I had a lot of fun skating with Victor.”</p><p>“Aren’t they just the cutest thing together Phitchit.” Purred Chris “I wish I had a man I could skate with and be engaged to.”<br/>
Phitchit stared at Chris and then with a smile on his face said “Hey Chris why don’t we let the power couple have their fun. Let’s go out and get food.”</p><p>Chris winked “Only if it’s a date, Love.”</p><p>Phitchit’s face turned beet red and he replied “Haha, you know just what to say to make me blush.”</p><p>“We should go Yurio is coming over here with that smug look. He really did earn his reputation as the ‘Russian punk’, right Victor.” Chris said looking over at the Russian man embracing Yuuri who’s face is now as red as the color in Yurio’s eyes.</p><p>“Well I wouldn’t call him a punk… Hey, haha, let go Victor your tickling me.” Yuuri said trying to escape Victors grasp.</p><p>“But Yuuri, you said a couple nights ago that when you won we could have s-“ Yuuri quickly cut him off putting his hands over Victors mouth. Chris and Phitchit look over at Yuuri with confusion then Phitchit looked over at Yuuri with an evil grin and whispered something into the Swiss skater’s ear.<br/>
Chris blushed and soon put his arms around Phitchits shoulder, “Have fun tonight you two.” They started to walk away until Yurio was right beside Chris then yelled “Use protection!”</p><p>Yurio fake gagged “keep it in your pants pig! Same goes for you old man!” he walked over to Yuuri and whispered in his ear something that Victor couldn’t quite hear. Yuuri simply nodded and Yurio left.</p><p>“What was that about, Yuuri?” Victor said with a confused smile.</p><p>“Uh. Well, I-it’s a kind of a secret. Oh, but don’t worry” Yuuri paused and said in a quiet voice “You’ll find out soon.”</p><p>Victor looked at Yuuri with surprise but then he started to lead Yuuri somewhere. While Yuuri was basically being dragged he wondered if maybe it wasn’t the best idea to let Victor choose where they spend the night.</p><p>By the time Yuuri had snapped out of it they were already in a taxi. “Hey Victor” “Yes, what is it Yuuri?” Yuuri looked up at Victor with his beautiful brown eyes sparkling, Victor stopped paying attention and began just staring into the brown the colour of coffee beans, and gold flakes the colour of the rings they both wore “-tor. Victor. Victor, are you listening to me?”</p><p>“What? I’m sorry I was thinking of how beautiful your eyes were.” Yuuri looked down at his hands and a small blush tinted his cheeks and nose “oh, well I was just wondering where we were going?” </p><p>Yuuri looked back up at Victor, Victor said “It’s a secret. You’ll find out soon enough.” Yuuri leaned against Victors chest and said in a calm tone “I can’t wait.” And they stayed like that for the rest of the car ride.</p><p>When the car stopped Victor patted Yuuri on the head “We’re here.” Yuuri’s eyes lit up when he saw a hotel fancy enough for a king that looked like it could touch the heavens. “The top floor must have a beautiful view; don’t you agree Victor?” Victor laughed calmly “Well I suppose we’ll find out once we get to our room on the top floor.”</p><p>Yuuri’s eye lit up, Victor was quick to get out of the car and offered Yuuri a hand up, Yuuri happily took it.</p><p>Yuuri took in a small breath and they he remembered they were both wearing their competition clothes. “Wait Victor, what about our clothes?” “What about them Yuuri?”</p><p>Yuuri looked at both of them and in a concerned voice said “We’ll look a bit out of place if we go In there like this.”</p><p>Victor replied with “Da Yuuri, of course we will why?”</p><p>Yuuri said in a panicked voice “I don’t like all eyes watching me Victor.”</p><p>Victor hurried Yuuri into the lobby “I want to tear those clothes off of you so lets hurry up.” when they got into the lobby all eyes were on them 1 man especially who could not keep his eyes off Yuuri’s ass in his tight fitting black pants, he walked up to Yuuri who was lingering behind Victor.</p><p>The man Put his arm on Yuuri’s shoulder and said with a heavy Austrian accent “Hello my name is Marias; you look very nice this evening. Why don’t I escort you to my room, I have champagne there maybe we can have some fun?”</p><p>Yuuri walked away to try to get close to Victor who was signing in for them and said in a threatened voice “No thank you, I’m here with some one else.” Before Yuuri could take another step, the man squeezes firmly on Yuuri’s ass causing him to let out a small ‘eek’ then soon he starts to stroke his slicked back hair. “I won’t tell if you won’t.”</p><p>Yuuri tried to get the mans hands off of himself but the Austrian was quiet a deal stronger than Yuuri and slowly pulled Yuuri off to the rest room. Yuuri was struggling but couldn’t quiet get out of the man’s grip.</p><p>When Victor finished checking in for them, he sees another man groping pushing Yuuri while he struggles to break free from the man.</p><p>Victor walked over to the man and Grabbed the hand pushing Yuuri and squeezed it so hard that the man fell to his knees letting Yuuri go “If some one says No they mean No.” Victor said in a furious tone he turned to Yuuri “Are you okay? Did he hurt you? If he hurt you I’ll make him regret it!”</p><p>Yuuri looked at Victor sadness in his eyes, on the verge of tears “No, he didn’t hurt me. Let’s just go to our room, this man isn’t worth our time.”</p><p>Victor begrudgingly released the man’s arm “Never do that to anyone again!” Victor sighs “Let’s got to our room we can order room service and try to forget about this scumbag.” From there until they got to the room Yuuri clung to Victors arm tightly.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I got distracted I shouldn’t have left your side.”</p><p>Yuuri gazed into Victor’s eyes “It’s not your fault.” Victor looked back at Yuuri “But if I was there then mayb-.” Yuuri cut in abruptly “were you the one that groped me in the lobby?” Victor sighed “No.” “Did you pay him to attack me?” “No! Why would I ever do that to the person I love?!” Yuuri loosened his grip on Victors arm “There was nothing you could have done. Besides, I like seeing you protect me from danger. It makes me feel special.” the elevator opened and he led Yuuri to the room they were staying in.</p><p>When they got into their room Victor confirmed with Yuuri that he was still okay and then Yuuri made his way to the giant window that showed the entire city, all the lights shined bright even though they were so far away, the people joyous though only the size of a grain of sand from Yuuri’s perspective.</p><p>“It’s beautiful, isn’t it” Victor said as he sat on the extravagant bed removing his shoes “The city really shines brightest at night.”</p><p>“It’s not half as beautiful as you are Victor.” Yuuri walked over to victor on the way kicking off his shoes. When he reached the bed, he crawled on it slowly towards Victor and leaned in for a long gentile kiss. when Victor had finally removed his shoes, he leaned in. he puled away only to catch his breath and to move further back on the enormous bed.</p><p>He patted the spot beside him on the bed and gave Yuuri a wink that turned his face completely red. He almost leapt to the spot next to Victor and curled up next to him resting his head under Victors chin, his hands caressing Victors biceps.</p><p>“Hey, Victor.” Yuuri said moving further into Victors chest.</p><p>“What is it, Yuuri?”</p><p>“I thought I should tell you… it’s kind of embarrassing though.” Victor patted the back of Yuuri’s head “Whatever it is you can tell me.” Yuuri pulled away from Victor and looked to the side “I’ve never done this before.”</p><p>Victor looks at him tenderly “I know we haven’t had sex yet.”</p><p>Yuuri looks at him with shame in his eyes “No. I-I mean. (sigh) I haven’t had sex before.”</p><p>“Oh, Yuuri don’t worry. Just because no one wanted to have sex with you doesn-“</p><p>Yuuri stopped him “It’s not that no one wanted to have sex with me. In fact, my previous girlfriend would try whenever we were alone.” Yuuri let out a big sigh</p><p>“Yuuri. I’m sorry for presuming.” Yuuri grabbed Victors hand and held it tight</p><p>“it’s okay. When I was younger, I thought that I couldn’t lose my virginity if my life depended on it, but once I got to college for some reason all these people started to try and get in my pants but I brushed them off. I mostly focused on skating so that 1 day I could meet you at the grand prix final.”</p><p>“So, you haven’t had sex before Yuuri?” Victor looked at him with surprise, Yuuri shook his head</p><p>“OH YUURI!!!” Victor’s smile grew 2 times larger “I’m so happy I get to be your first! I’ll be really gentile so you won’t feel any pain.” Victor paused for a second before asking the one question Yuuri hoped he wouldn’t “Did you save yourself all this time for me Yuuri?”</p><p>“I wanted to save it for some one special, you know, some one that I love.” Yuuri placed a little peck on Victor’s check. “That person can only be you. So, Victor, please be with me for my first time.”</p><p>“Oh, Yuuri you’re so cute.” They heard a knock on the door, Yuuri startled by the sudden noise and a little frightened from the events that had happened earlier that night clenched Victor tight.</p><p>“Don’t worry Yuuri, I ordered us a special surprise when I was down in the lobby.” Yuuri released his grip “Sorry I was just a little startled from what happened with that man earlier.”</p><p>Victor got up and let a woman wearing a hotel uniform come in with a cart full of cakes cookies strawberries and champagne. “where would you like this sir?” Victor gestured to the foot of the bed “just over in front of the bed should be good.” She smiled and once she got to the door, she let Victor know that the man who attacked Yuuri was kicked out and that the cart was on the house to apologize for what had happened.</p><p>When the woman left Victor sighed and asked Yuuri a final time if he was actually okay, Yuuri looked at Victor and said with a small smile “It was really nothing, there were way worse guys than him in college. I had to always have Phitchit with me, I got used to it after a while.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry that you had to go threw that. From now on I will always be there to protect you.”</p><p>Yuuri gave Victor a soft hug, Victor looked down at Yuuri “Now let’s eat, you must be starving from the skate we had to do. I know that I am.”</p><p>Victor went to get each of them a treat from the cart a bit in front of the bed but was stopped by the grip of Yuuri’s hug, it got so tight Victor couldn’t breath “Uhm… Yuuri *cough* I can’t breathe. Can you let go?”</p><p>“Yeah, just” Yuuri tried to hide the quiver in his voice but Victor could obviously hear it. “Don’t worry Yuuri. I’ll be back in bed before you now it. After that can you answer some questions for me?”</p><p>“Okay. But if you take to long then I won’t answer any questions.” Yuuri let Victor go and he was back within 30 seconds.</p><p>“Was that to long Yuuri?” Victor handed a plate with strawberries, cookies, and a piece of cake on it to Yuuri.</p><p>“Yeah. But you did get me the kind of cake I like so you can ask me your questions, can you hold my hand?”<br/>
“Sure Yuuri. I would love to.” They laid back on the bed hand in hand.</p><p>“So, Yuuri, has anyone tried to make you kiss them?” he said in a solemn voice</p><p>“To many times to count.” Yuuri laughed</p><p>“Has anyone tried to get any further with you? I mean you always look so happy whenever I see you, I never thought that this kind of thing happened to you so often.”</p><p>“People have. But only one succeeded, some one close to me.” “Who hurt you?! I will make them pay.” Yuuri placed a small peck on Victors cheek “They didn’t hurt me, I was just shocked when Yurio came onto me, I thought that he hated me because he was always calling me piggy. And I know that I don’t look like the kind of person people would do that to. Phitchit didn’t believe me either, but the way people looked at me when we would walk down the hall made me and him feel sick.”</p><p>Victors eyes glanced at Yuuri with confusion and bewilderment “YURIO?!”</p><p>“Yeah, I was surprised to.” Yuuri chuckled</p><p>“When? Why? Where? And also, you said that he got further, how much further?”</p><p>“Well, it was when we were in Hasetsu, I just got to my room and Yurio was there saying something about how my jumps were crap but how he loved my step sequences, he said it drew him to me, whatever that means? After that I sat down on my bed and et him sit down beside me.”</p><p>“What happened after that!?” Victor said in a panicked voice.</p><p>“Haha, calm down Victor. We talked about how I can improve my jumps and then when I was about to give him advice on his step sequences, he kissed me. I was very surprised and still trying to process what was happening, he gently pushed me back and sat on my lap.”</p><p>There was a small pause, Victor, waiting for Yuuri to continue eventually asked “What did you do?”</p><p>“Well, I pushed Yurio off and he asked me ‘What? Don’t you want to do it?’ and I said ‘You’re to young. 15 is young to be having sex, and I’m 23, I’m too old for you.’ After that he stormed off and asked me to never tell anyone what happened.”<br/>
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Victor looked just about ready to kill Yurio.</p><p>“We weren’t together then, plus I didn’t want to bother you with my problems, so please don’t bother Yurio,he only tried it 1 other time.”</p><p>“He did it again!?”</p><p>“Yeah, but I managed to stop him early that time. Why are you so angry?”</p><p>“I’m angry because you didn’t tell me. And I’m also angry because I told him that I went to Hasetsu because of how beautifully you skated, and that I wanted to settle down with you some day. And then he just went off and tried to seduce you!”</p><p>They sat in silence until they finished their food then “Victor. I finished eating, so can we do it now? I’ve been waiting all night and am really excited that you agreed to it.”</p><p>“Yuuri can we it another time.” Yuuri got up off the bed “Victor, so now that you know other people wanted me you don’t!” tears dripped from Yuuri’s scrunched up face. Before victor could answer Yuuri was opening the door “I was ready to give myself to you and you won’t take me because some teenager tried to get with me!” Victor looked up and yelled “Yuuri that’s no-“ the door slammed and Yuuri left.</p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! I'll be posting the next chapter soon.<br/>also, sorry for the inconsistency in the length of the chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Right Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I was late posting this chapter.<br/>The Wi-Fi was down for 6 days. and I got really frustrated trying to fix it so I gave up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Yuuri’s P.O.V.)<br/>Stupid Victor I need to see Phitchit. Why does he get all angry when he finds out that Yurio tried something? It’s not like he went to far and besides, he’s actually a nice guy when you get to know him. I should have told Victor what he whispered to me after his exhibition. I’ll check my snapchat, he probably uploaded dozens of photos of him and Chris. Yuuri opens the snapchat app,</p><p> </p><p>Phitchit-kun:<br/>Hey Yuuri, how’s your night going?<br/>Have you and Victor done it yet?</p><p>Hey, can I come hang out with you and Chris?<br/>I really need to talk to you.</p><p>Of course, Yuuri! I’m always here for you<br/>Me and Chris are at the rink, The small one. Can you meet us there?</p><p>Yeah, no problem. Could you make sure no one knows I’m there?</p><p>Don’t worry, I have my ways.</p><p>See you soon</p><p>Bye</p><p>Yuuri hailed a cab and it dropped him off at the rink. When he got inside, he was greeted by cheers and smiles from Chris and Phitchit “Congratulations on moving on from team Virgin Yuuri!” exclaimed Phitchit.<br/>“You know Yuuri, if you had told me that you were a virgin, I could have helped you out sooner, if you know what I mean.” Said Chris as he gently stroked Yuuri’s chin</p><p>Yuuri broke down into ugly tears and threw himself into Phichit’s arms “Yuuri what happened?” Phichit gently stroked Yuuri’s shiny black hair “Oh Yuuri, Come here let’s get you some ice cream and then we can talk about what happened properly. The place at the rink sells some kay’.” Chris said in a comforting voice.</p><p>“Thank *sob* you.” Yuuri said as he tried to wipe away his tears. “Chris is going to go get some ice cream so let’s sit down.” Yuuri gave him a reassuring nod.</p><p>Phichit gave Yuuri a hand to the top of the bleachers and they sat there, Yuuri wiping away the tears from his puffy eyes. Phichit finally broke the silence “Did it hurt?” Yuuri looked at Phichit with pure confusion “Did what hurt?”</p><p>Phichit looked at him his face tinted a light pink “You know, I’m assuming Victors was big so I was just wondering if it hurt?”</p><p>Yuuri’s face flushed a dark crimson “Wh-What! We. We never. Uhm, we didn’t.” Phichit looked at him with shock “So you guys weren’t going to do it.” “We were but it’s a long story.” Phichit gave Yuuri a grin “I love long stories.”</p><p>Chris came into the room with a container in his hands “I didn’t know weather to get vanilla or chocolate so I got both. Now eat this and tell us what happened.”</p><p>Chris got to the top of the bleachers and gave Yuuri a big hug “Don’t worry Yuuri. Not all of them are that big. Victors just large.” Yuuri pouted “Why did you both assume that’s why I was crying.”</p><p>The swiss skater handed Yuuri the container and a spoon “So, Yuuri, what did happen, you know, with Victor.” Phichits normal enthusiastic smile turned into a serious expression “If Victor hurt you in any way tell me and I’ll make him regret it.”</p><p>“Phichit calm down he didn’t do anything. But I guess you guys should know what happened.” Yuuri recounted the events of the night.</p><p>Phichit looked angry and Chris looked genuinely confused “Have men seriously been throwing themselves at you since college?”</p><p>“I thought that Yurio hated you. And how could Victor hold that against you! You had no control over how those people treated you.”</p><p>“the worst part about it now is that the one person I want to go to right now is Victor. I want him to embrace me in his muscular arms.” A distraught sigh flew from his mouth.</p><p>“But also, I mean you can’t blame the guy for not wanting to have sex.”</p><p>“Am I really that ugly Chris.” Yuuri begun sobbing into Phichits arms again</p><p>“No Yuuri. Of course, you’re not, but think of it threw Victors eyes. Some guy tries to get your fiancé to have sex with them and you find out that that kind of thing has been happening to them since college. Plus, you find out that your fiancé is also a virgin. Not to mention some teen ager that You’ve know since like forever and trusted tried to fuck him after you told him that you were into the guy.”</p><p>“Chris is right, as much as I’d like to hate Victor for making you cry if it had been me in Victors place, I would need some time to process things.”</p><p>“Maybe you’re right? Maybe I should apologize to Victor?”</p><p>Buzz Buzz. Chris opened his phone it was a text from Victor</p><p>Victor:</p><p>Hey Chris have you seen Yuuri anywhere? I can’t find him and I need to talk to him.</p><p>Yeah. We’re at the small rink we used to go to for the soft serve.</p><p>Whose we?</p><p>Me, Phichit, Yuuri and a container of ice cream. He came to us crying because of what you did.</p><p>So, he told you what happened.</p><p>Yeah, why didn’t you just screw him? For the past months that you’ve been his coach you’ve done nothing but talk about how you can’t wait until You can sleep with him.</p><p>I was upset! And I didn’t want to take my anger out on Yuuri!</p><p>He’s here if you want to talk to him, he feels bad for storming off.</p><p>Alright, I’ll be there soon to talk to him.</p><p>See you soon Victor</p><p>See you soon Chris</p><p>Victor hailed a cab and struggled to sit still in his seat. As soon as he was payed, he ran searching all over the rink to find Yuuri, while simultaneously escaping his adoring fans.</p><p>He arrived at the ice and saw Phitchit holding Yuuri, Chris sitting next to him rubbing his back trying to soothe Yuuri. Victor began to approach Yuuri carefully, he didn’t want to startle him. Yuuri took notice of the Russian slowly approaching and buried his face further into Phitchit’s shoulder.</p><p>Phitchit gave him a wicked glare “How did you know we were here?” he was clearly angry that Victor had upset his friend.</p><p>“I’m sorry Yuuri. I love you. Can we talk about this privately?” Phitchit was about to tear Victor a new one when Yuuri squeezed his hand signaling him that it was okay.</p><p>Yuuri raised his head, wiped his tears and mumbled “Why would you want to talk to an ugly pig like me?”</p><p>Victor just about teared at the sight of his lover’s dismay. How could he say that? He’s my prince, my one and only “Yuuri, by now you have to know that that’s not what I think of you.” His voice started to shake.</p><p>“Fine. *sigh* were gonna be a while. You two should practice.” Yuuri let go of Phitchit’s hand and gave him a reassuring smile.</p><p>They walked off down the hall, “Don’t worry Phitchit. Victor would never do anything to hurt Yuuri, he loves him to much.” Phitchit grumbled “I hope Victor and Yuuri get back together. He made Yuuri so happy.”</p><p>Yuuri and victor are in the rink changing room, luckily no one was there so they can talk “I’m sorry Yuuri, I know I promised but I just got angry and didn’t want to take that anger out on you.” Yuuri blushed and twitled his feet.</p><p>“you shouldn’t have let people in my past ruin the time I have with you. Who cares what they did, all that matters is what we do.” Tears fall down Yuuri’s face like a glistening stream.</p><p>Victor looks genuinely distraught when he holds Yuuri and says “I never intended to make you cry, I just… I wanted our first time to be special. And I still do, so please let me do this the right way Yuuri. Don’t you Yuuri”</p><p>Victor tries to blink away the tears forming in his eyes but it is futile and his vision soon becomes blurry “Of course I do Victor, I was just tired of waiting, I wanted to be as close as I could with you.”</p><p>Victor released Yuuri and their lips drew closer and closer to each other until they were a mere inch away “May I kiss you?” whispered Victor.</p><p>Yuuri fluttered his eyes closed as the tears almost vanished “You may.” Their lips locked and gently pushed against each other.</p><p>Yuuri pulled away and caressed Victors cheek lovingly “we should go. Not that I don’t want to be with you, but we should go somewhere where less people shower.” Victor smiled and gave a nod.</p><p>Meanwhile Chris and Phitchit were having a discussion of their own.</p><p>Chris and Phitchit are on the ice practicing their jumps, there’s a small bit of tension between the two. Phitchit hated silence, so he tried to signal to Chris to come over to where he was.</p><p>“Can I get a selfie with you? You look so cute doing your jumps right now.” Chris slowly approached Phitchit, he placed one hand on his hip and the other on the back of Phitchit’s thigh “I had no idea you were into guys Phitchit.”</p><p>Phitchit’s face instantly turned red and he blurted out the first thing that came to mind “DO YOU WANT TO BE MY BOYFRIEND!?” Phitchit covered his mouth with his hands and regretted what he just said so much “I’d love to. I’m usually not exclusive but I can’t get you out of my head. So yeah, I’d love to be your boyfriend.”</p><p>“Wanna get some coffee?” Chris looked at Phitchit full of confusion “it’s too late for coffee. How about we go to my room and get some wine, we can watch movies together?” Phitchit grabbed onto Chris’ hand and dragged him away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>